


[Podfic] Something nice

by Chantress



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Birthday, Fluff, Multi, Pampering, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: It's Geralt's birthday. Jaskier and Yennefer decide to do something nice for him.The room smelled like dried herbs and warm pastries, like the bakeries he sometimes visited when he stopped in town to get a bite after a particularly difficult hunt, and it was gently filling with steam from the bath. Petals floated on the surface of the water, and lit, fat candles were clustered at the corners of the basin.Yennefer, wrapped in a sheer bathrobe that didn’t do anything to hide her gorgeous body, was carefully arranging something on the side, while Jaskier, the sleeves of his airy, open shirt rolled up to show off his toned forearms, was pouring oils in the water.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] Something nice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ceewelsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Something nice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480055) by [deerna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerna/pseuds/deerna). 



> Podficced for MayoToffees for ITPE 2020!

**Title:** Something nice  
 **Author:** deerna  
 **Reader:** Chantress  
 **Fandom:** The Witcher  
 **Pairing:** Geralt/Jaskier/Yennefer  
 **Rating:** Teen & Up  
 **Length and format:** 00:05:15, mp3  
 **Warnings:** none

**Download link:** [Here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/33apys7jg685jcq/Something_nice.mp3/file)


End file.
